A Bug in the Works
by GraysonGirl13
Summary: I should have known not to trust Wade Wilson when he showed up at my door. Instead I foolishly agree to help him and now my life is far from where I left it, especially with the smooth talking Remy Lebeau around. What is a mutant technopath to do?
1. Chapter 1

So I'm launching this story with my new Captain America story. Number of reviews and readers will determine which story gets updated and how often. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

"Common Bug! Can't you go any faster?" The assassin whined.

"I swear to God Deadpool! If you keep distracting me then I'll never get through! Now shut up!" I snapped, pushing him back away from the safe door. I placed my hand against the safe door once again and went back to trying to brake the electronic locks.

"I thought you said you could crack it? How long is this gonna take?" Wade started on again, "If I knew it was going to take this long I would have brought a magazine or something. Hell, I'd even read a book, but it would have to have pictures in it. What is the point of reading a book when its got no pictures?"

Wade kept rambling, I let out a low growl and removed my hand from the door, forcing the locks to reset. I turned back to Wade and removed my silenced pistol from my thigh. I place the barrel against his temple and pulled the trigger before he even noticed what I was doing.

I sighed, "That should give me some time to concentrate." I mumbled to myself. I pushed my ash brown hair back and went back to the door. I closed my eyes, and this time placed both hands on the door. I searched through all the doors code until I found the one I was looking for. I mentally imputed the code and heard it click.

I pulled my hands away with a smile. Now that I had broken through the three electronic locks I only had to get through the last one.

I heard Deadpool groan. I turned and smirked over my shoulder at him. "Morning Sunshine. How was your nap?"

He sat up rubbing his head, "What the hell was that for?"

"You wanted me to crack the electronic locks and I did. Now stop complaining, I still have one more lock to crack." I turned away and pulled my lock picking kit from my jacket pocket.

"What do we got?" He asked, going back to look over my shoulder.

"A classic tumbler lock" I said, picking the tools I would need. "Kinda old school but tried and true."

Deadpool pushed me aside, "Step aside Babe. Let me show you how its done!" He pulled out a pocket knife and stuck it deep into the lock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I warned, going to grab for the knife but I was to slow and he gave it a hard twist.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

I smacked Deadpool up the side of his head. "Opps..." He muttered.

I poked him in the chest and gave him the hardest glare I could muster, "Worst. Lockpick! Ever!" I pushed him aside and gave the knife another hard twist, forcing the door open. No need to be stealthy anymore. Before pushing it open I turned back to Wade. "Of all time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** THREE DAYS AGO...**

I made my way into my one bedroom apartment on the edge of the Chicago. I felt the buzz of technology caress my brain, nagging at me to connect. As I often did I pushed the feelings back. Later, I told myself.

I set my groceries on the counter before I began to unpack them. I placed them all out on the counter, turning to my radio. I focused on it energy source, turning it on. Music began to pump from the speakers and I smiled. I sorted my groceries before placing them into their homes.

Once finished I walked over to my computer. I smiled, sitting on the black leather chair that sat before it. I was about ready to 'jack in' when there was a knock on the door.

I sighed, pushing away from my desk. I walked over the threw the door open. I let out another sign and slapped my palm against my forehead. "What do you want Wade?"

The man in red and black spandex pushed the door open and strode in, dropping himself on my couch. "Well that's a fine hello! I thought I would be welcomed with a kiss, or at least a hug for being your favorite and the sexiest assassin in your life." He picked up a half drank cup of coffee from my table, sniffing it before taking a sip through his mask.

"I repeat, what do you want?" I walked back over to my desk, rubbing the bridge between my eyes as I sat down.

He spit the coffee back into the cup with a gag. He leaned back, propping his feet up on the table. "I need your help. Damn its dark in here and kinda stuffy. For being such a hot babe you sure do like to lock yourself away. Speaking of which, your monitor tan is getting 'impressive'. You should really think or heading down to the beach. Maybe dance around in a little bikini. Something pink and strapl-"

"STOP!" I yelled. "If you don't tell me why your here right now I am kicking your ass out!"

Wade straightened up for a moment before slouching forward once again, "FINE!" I rolled my eyes and looked away to the kitchen as he scratched his balls, "I got this contract and I need someone to brake into a safe. It's got a couple of electronic locks and I thought you would be the perfect person to help me out."

"And why would I help you? And since when are you a thief?" I said in frustrated tone. "Our past hasn't exactly been a pleasant one."

He shrugged, "SO! Just cuz we didn't meet on the best of terms doesn't mean we can't help each other out. I'll pay ya! Help you get out of this place. Get a nice house with all the computers you can dream of!"

I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking. Lord knew I could use the money. This dump of an apartment sucked, being a mutant it was difficult for me to find a job and his rambling's weren't wrong. I did chose to lock myself away here.

"Alright." I whispered. I looked up at Wade and for the first time noticed he had started talking again. I grabbed a book from my shelf and threw it at him. He froze when it bounced off his forehead. After a second he turned to face me. "Alright." I repeated.

I thought he was smiling but it was hard to tell with his mask on. He jumped up, fist in the air, "Yes! I knew you couldn't resist my charm. Air Guitar solo!"

I once again face palmed as be began to do an air guitar solo on my couch. "What the hell did I get myself into?"


End file.
